


New Life Loading

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Building a family, Caring Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Health Issues, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Medical intervention, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Feels, Parents, Protective Parents, Pups, Shifters, Siblings, Sick Alec Lightwood, Threatened Miscarriage, Wolf series, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: "So I close my eyesto old ends.And open my heartto new beginnings"H. Keeper
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	New Life Loading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> This work starts right after the previous one ended [There Is More To Us Than We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857276) and of course, even if it can be read as a stand alone, it makes much more sense if you read all the other works in the series.

It was dark outside, and Magnus had kept the lights dim inside their bedroom.

Alec blinked again, the weight of Magnus' hand warm and heavy on his belly, slowly processing the word his Alpha had just said.

_There's two of them. Two...two...two….two of them..._

This was the only thing Alec's brain seemed to have registered, the only information that had gone through the fog in his mind. They were having two pups and he had finally won his battle against those pills and his past.

His eyes searched for Magnus' ones and he almost fainted again, seeing the unmeasurable amount of love and emotion they were filled with.

It was just then that he realized that his alpha's usual larch and pine scent was slightly different. There was a hint of musk, which usually bloomed when Magnus was feeling very happy, mixed with the smell of wet bark and grass, and Alec's heart twitched in his chest.

Magnus was worried. His eyes were full of happiness, but now that he was looking into them more carefully, he saw what his alpha couldn't put into words.

He extended his arm and gently skimmed his long fingers along his alpha's jawline. 

"I'm ok. Don't be scared, Magnus. Please, don't be."

Magnus leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, breathing Alec's sweeter scent in, and letting his warm, deep voice wash away everything.

"I'm sorry," Alec resumed, caressing Magnus' cheeks, ghosting over his closed eyelids, and thumbing away the few tears he could feel slipping out of them, "I'm sorry for making you worry, sorry for having been so clueless to the signs my body was clearly giving me since my last heat ended. I'm sorry for putting our pups in danger… if you hadn't caught me…," his voice trembled on the last words and he stopped to clear his throat.

"Alec…," Magnus started, but the omega pressed a finger on his parted lips.

"Magnus," Alec turned completely on his side to face his mate, "it was just that… I didn't dare to hope that this finally had happened, so I …, well I was waiting for something blatant to happen and make me believe."

"As blatant as falling unconscious from a ladder?" Magnus added and laughed so tenderly that Alec couldn't do anything but whine softly as those gentle sounds caressed his mind and his soul.

"Thank you for catching me, again. Like you did that day in the forest when you first met me. Thank you for loving me all the same," his eyes were glistening as he talked and kept caressing his alpha's skin.

Magnus took his hand and gently kissed his knuckles. "So you're really feeling ok? Not trying to fool me and convince me again?" 

Alec shook his head, "For real. I'm good, and so happy, Magnus. Thank you for giving me this, I still can’t believe it’s true.” 

Magnus closed the space between them and hugged him, “It really is. They are here, inside you, and they will be with us in less than we can realize. Cat said they’re ok, they’re growing, and everything seems just fine. She said she’s waiting for us next week so we can have an ultrasound and maybe see them?”

Alec shifted a little on the bed to let Magnus lay down next to him.

“Cobalt and Gray?”, he asked, “I’m sorry I scared them too.”

Magnus lied down on his elbow and caressed Alec’s hair with his free hand, “They’re ok, they’re sleeping, and they were very very happy to hear the good news. Excited, to say it right, and waiting for you to wake up safe.”

Alec cupped Magnus’ face with his palm, his large hand enclosing it from his chin to his temples, and just rested there.

“I will protect them, this family we have built, with everything I have, till my last breath,” Alec said looking into his alpha eyes and Magnus let out a soft laughter.

“Alec…,"

“For real," and he kissed Magnus with tenderness and devotion, "undress and come to bed with me," he whispered in his ears, his hot breath sending a shiver down Magnus' spine.

  
  
  
  


When Magnus opened his eyes the sun was still low in the sky, spreading a pale pearly light through the thick blue curtains of their room. He blinked and stirred before sitting abruptly, as soon as he realized Alec wasn't there next to him.

He patted the empty space in the bed searching for a warm sensation that didn't come. Alec must have got up a while ago. 

His bare feet slid through the furry rug they had all-around their futon. He grabbed Alec's black sweater; the one he loved wearing when he was at home; the one that was so long that it covered him long past his butt; the one that had Alec's scent so entwined with each of its fibers that made him feel as if his mate was engulfing him in his arms.

He headed toward the kitchen and spotted Alec preparing breakfast. He was turned and he had his earphones on, humming something and moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Magnus stopped and took a moment to cherish the view.

He looked so happy in his childish excitement of becoming a dad. There was always a sense of wonder in the way Alec reacted to all the good news, and a deep gratitude in each gesture he made, and Magnus thought that he could live like this forever. Just looking at him hushedly singing while he cooked for all of them.

He had never thought love could be like this. 

Quiet mornings and lazy afternoons holding hands, stolen kisses playing with the pups on the floor, soft gazes from the other side of the room, resting his head in Alec's lap on a rainy day, turning inside the bed just to thread his fingers through his omega’s hair, and losing himself in staring at his mate doing something. 

Tenderness, closeness, softness. A warm feeling inside his chest that never subsided. A beating presence. A calming scent. An invisible embrace that kept him grounded.

His steps were quiet even if he knew Alec couldn't hear him approaching. He halted an inch away from Alec's back and gently stroked his low waist with his open palm.

He heard the omega gasp and then saw him spinning on his heels to hug him. Magnus rested his head against Alec's chest and closed his eyes. He was an alpha, but he loved the fact that Alec's embrace was so huge and strong that it made him feel safe, protected.

They shared a few seconds of silence, both their heads buried in each other's neck, savoring their scents. Then Magnus felt one of Alec's hands move, sharing one earphone with him. He embraced Magnus again with both of his hands, and started a gentle dance, slowly carrying Magnus with him, keeping an almost imperceptible movement, entangled and lost, until the song ended.

Then he pulled back a little and kissed him.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," Magnus mumbled against his lips, "why in the world are you awake so early and already cooking? You should be resting."

Alec kissed him again, with more intent, and smiled.

"My stomach was a little upside down. Not really sick, but… I went to take a short run outside and the air made me feel better, then...”

Magnus stiffened inside his arms and raised his head, as his scent turned immediately sour. There it was, that strange feeling again, something he had never felt before, something he wasn’t proud of, but that he couldn’t push aside at the same time.

“You went running outside? Alone? After you fainted and aware that you weren’t feeling well? Why didn’t you wake me? I would have come with you...”

Alec smiled and pulled him against his chest, stronger this time, holding him tight, and smiling at the same time, thinking about his mate being scared for him.

“Magnus, I’m fine. It’s ok. I just didn’t want to wake you, I know you’d been really worried for me yesterday and thought you needed rest, but next time, I promise, I will. And we will go together. Sounds good?” and Magnus sighed against his chest, “Now, why don’t we share some coffee together before waking Cobalt and Gray?”

Magnus kissed him again and took his hand, guiding him to the couch, then he gently pushed Alec against the cushions, trying to calm down.

"Stay there. I will bring you said coffee."

Alec chuckled and relaxed against the soft fabric. Magnus came back with two steaming cups in his hands, and Alec straightened a bit to grab it, but Magnus pulled back and knelt between his open legs.

“I have to tell you something before it eats me out,” he blurted out and placed both mugs on the rug.

His hands slowly slid up along Alec’s thighs and instinctively rested on his belly, then his eyes found Alec.

He blinked and swallowed because he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this emotional in all of his life. He wanted to protect, he wanted to never leave Alec, wanted him to always be in his sight, but he didn't want to overstep, to be overwhelming, to be too much.

“Alec please, let me finish before you say anything. I…, _oh god_ , I hate this.”

Alec extended a hand and cupped his cheek, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything, anything.”

Magnus turned his head and looked outside. Winter was coming, with snow and jumpers, and hot cups of tea or chocolate, and soft cuddles under the warm blankets. They both loved it. He didn’t want to ruin everything.

“You know…,” he started, “...you know how much I love the fact that you are so independent and strong, and fierce, and brave, but…” he stopped, feeling a bit ashamed.

“But?” Alec’s voice was soft and warm and made Magnus feel like he was the one who needed to be protected and reassured.

He couldn’t live the next four months worrying about this, so he closed his eyes, leaned in Alec’s touch, and resumed his speech.

“...but I am scared, Alec. I am scared that something could happen to you. I…,” his voice broke in the end because he didn't want Alec to misunderstand all of that. It was so new for him that he couldn’t even find the words to explain himself.

“Is this because I have fallen from the ladder? I will be careful from now on, Magnus, I will eat properly and do whatever Cat tells me to do…. Wait, it's not that, isn't it?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Then what is it? Help me understand, Magnus, please. I love you, no matter what."

"This…," he sat back on his heels and rested his head on Alec's thigh, "This strange feeling I have, has started the moment Cat visited you and told me you were pregnant. I didn't realize at first, but it grew stronger and stronger as the hours passed, and now, when you told me you went running outside, it sent a shiver down my spine. I …, I am so sorry Alec, it's not that I don't trust you or think that…"

Alec's thumb softly skimmed his trembling lower lip and Magnus relished the infinite tenderness that the gesture brought.

"Give it a name. What's that you're feeling? Uhm? Name it. Scared… then?"

He knew, but he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Overprotective," he whispered, "even a bit... over-possessive, almost _territorial_."

Alec could see his eyes rapidly moving under his closed eyelids and thought about how much he loved his alpha. Each time he believed he couldn’t love him more, his heart expanded and became wider, at each new side of him that he got to know, cherish and savor.

"I _love_ being yours, Magnus, you already know that. You know how many times I ask you to tell me that, because it makes me feel safe, wanted, loved, and this is no different."

Magnus sighed, "It is, Alec. I never felt the urge to follow you, or to ask you not to do something, ...not this strong anyway. You're not _mine_ like my car is, or my clothes are, or…," his breaths quickened against his will.

_Ooohhhh. That's what it was. Now he saw what was bothering Magnus._

Alec entwined his fingers with the hand the alpha still had on his belly and tugged gently, trying to coax him to raise his head, but Magnus remained still, pressing his cheek further down, and Alec's heart filled with tenderness in seeing him so afraid of falling into that _alpha stereotype_ that he hated so much and fought with all his being.

He bent down and brushed his lips on Magnus' hair, before moving to his ear. His forehead rested on Magnus' temple as he gently spoke to him.

"Magnus…, first and foremost, I love you. All of you. I came to you lost and scared and you took me in. I love the way you protect me and care about me. I know you respect me and would never, ever act as if I am _something_ you own. You never did, and never will. I still don't know much about all of this, but I do remember what you told me about Jace when Simon was pregnant. Remember when I asked you why Jace was always around him, almost glaring at anyone too close to his mate? You told me it was just how nature worked between an alpha and his omega when he was pregnant. Why are you expecting yourself to act any different?"

"You're not like Simon, and I am not certainly like Jace. In these two years, I saw you grow and flourish, becoming the fierce, strong omega you were always meant to be. You had all your life someone who controlled you, forced you to be someone you weren’t, and I don't want to…"

There was a soft kiss, followed by another one and he lost his train of thoughts.

"I love it, Magnus. I am strong because I am yours. Your love and your presence have made me the omega I am. I didn’t even know who I was before I met you in that forest. I love it when you worry about me, since no one ever did. I love it when your hands roam on my body to make sure I’m not hurt. That's love, Magnus, not possession. It's belonging. It's knowing I hold a special place in your heart and your life, and I want our pups to grow up knowing _that we belong together, that they belong_. It's something I have been missing and searching for all my life. I want everyone to know that I am yours. You make me feel safe, and I want this, I want you to. Please don't, don't ever feel ashamed for feeling it."

Magnus finally opened his eyes.

"So you don't mind? Because if it makes you feel uncomfortable I will fight this instinct with all I have."

This time, when Alec tugged again, Magnus rose his head and let Alec kiss him, both of his palms cradling his face. The alpha expected a soft kiss, but instead, he got a rough, ravenous one, as if Alec wanted to put into action the words he said.

The kiss heightened and became almost frantic, until Alec pulled back, his forehead pressed against Magnus, mumbling against his lips as he smiled and tried to catch some breaths, "Not only I don't mind, I love it, and I want it. I want it all, and I feel the same as you do. The same urge to keep you near, to follow, to protect, remind you and everyone that you are _mine_ and I am _yours,"_ and he gently bit Magnus' upper lip. "I want you to say it out loud every time you feel like to, I want you to show me when you need it, to come with me, to shield me, promise me you won't hold back and hide this from me, promise me."

Magnus nipped his lips back, shoving him back against the back pillows, "Mine," and he felt his omega shudder at his alpha tone.

They kissed again, and Magnus' hands explored Alec's waist and chest, clasping his clothes. 

"Magnus we need to stop. The pups will be up soon," Alec said between the kisses and the licks, "tonight, tonight I'm all yours. Now go and warm that coffee again," he laughed when he asked his alpha to withdraw, and Magnus could see, could feel his happiness spreading through all his pores.

Magnus complied, reluctantly. He inclined again just to leave a quick kiss on Alec's forehead, before taking the cups and standing to warm them. As soon as Magnus switched the microwave on, they heard soft giggles coming from the pups' room, and then a rush of feet.

"Dad!!!!!! You're awake!" Alec heard them shout as they ran toward him, and then felt them jump against his body.

Magnus jolted at first, but then laughed because the sight that hit his eyes was something he had always dreamed of. Alec was on the couch with Cobalt and Gray, the kids fighting to put their ears against his belly, shouting and calling the small two lives that they knew were growing inside their dad's body.

"Hey, you? It's us here! Come quick, we want to PLAY!!!!"

Alec ran his hands through their hair as some tears gathered in his eyes.

"Why are you crying, dad?" Gray asked, kissing him on his cheek.

Alec smiled, "I'm so happy kids that I can't find the words to explain it. You and your papa have given me everything, something I didn't even know I could dream about, something I didn't know I could have. And it's beautiful and overwhelming, and now our family is growing, and I am happy, so happy …" He squeezed the kids against his chest, nuzzling his nose through their hair, savoring their mixed scents. 

"So we're staying?" Cobalt quietly asked.

Alec’s hand stopped and he searched for Magnus with his eyes, signaling him to come closer.

When Magnus sat beside them, he grabbed Cobalt under his armpits and brought him on his lap, gently stroking his back, as Alec spoke again.

"Of course you are. You two are our kids, our children, our pups, as much as these two arriving. What were you afraid of?"

Alec had found Cobalt almost eight months ago. He never talked about his past, but they knew he still had nightmares, he still worried each time Magnus left for work, fearing he won't come back.

"Last time this happened, it's when you found me wandering in the forest."

Alec flinched. "What is _this_?"

" _True_ pups, _true_ kids coming."

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and silently decided that it was best if Alec replied since he was the one carrying the pups.

"There's no such thing as _true_ pups, Cobalt."

"That's what that woman told me when she abandoned me in the forest. That a true pup was arriving and there was no need for me to be there anymore. The woman who took me in first, after my parents died."

Alec looked at him intensely, gently caressing his face, "We didn't take you in cause we needed you, or because we were expecting you to fill a void. We took you in, both of you because we wanted to.” 

He took a short pause and then recommenced. 

“I never met my _true_ parents," Alec said, his voice tender and warm like a soft blanket, "and the ones I believed were my _true_ ones, wanted me to change into something else. But in the worst days of my life, I had an imaginary family that gave me strength. Magnus has filled my dreams for seven years before I met him, and he has been the _family_ that kept me alive, and you know why? Because families start and grow inside our hearts, families are based on love, and the love I feel for him is what has given me the courage to bring you home without even asking him if he was ok with my decision. The same love is the one growing inside of me, and what makes me thank each and every day that I found you both. You have brought joy to our lives, you are special and precious, and I am grateful that these new pups will be welcomed by two siblings that already love them, and that will take care of them, even when we won't be here anymore. In our veins runs the same blood Cobalt, a blood not made of cells, but made of love, and believe me, it's so much stronger than any other."

Cobalt smiled and his eyes sparkled.

Magnus squashed him inside his arms, "Thank you for telling us, we know how much that hurts," he said softly, "we'll never let anyone hurt you, or Gray, or…"

"Our brothers," Cobalt concluded.

"Our _sisters_ you meant" Gray replied back, glaring at him.

"Brothers," "sisters," "brothers," "not at all, sisters."

Magnus laughed and everyone followed.

"Come on pups, time to share the wonderful breakfast dad has cooked for us while we were sleeping!"

He stood up, carrying Cobalt with him, as Alec did with Gray inside his arms. 

"Can we pic-nic?" Cobalt asked, and Alec nodded, smiling, "Of course we can. Come on, help me open the table cloth above the rug and help papa bring everything down here”.

As the kids threw themselves on the apple pie Alec had just baked, Magnus took a grape and brought it to Alec's mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered, "for making all this possible."

Alec beamed and opened his lips to take the fruit in, "I love you," he whispered back, "territorial and everything."

  
  
  
  
  


The day they went to Cat for the ultrasound, they decided to bring Cobalt and Gray with them.

Magnus sat beside the examination bed where Alec was laid, and took each kid on one of his thighs, as Cat squeezed and spread the gel on Alec's belly. Then she positioned the probe and drew a tentative circle on his skin, searching for something, and that's when they all heard a thumping sound coming out from the monitor.

"Here they are," Cat affirmed.

Magnus' eyes widened in awe, and the kids' mouths opened.

_Fuck_ , Alec silently cursed, "Why do I always end up crying? Uhm?"

Cat laughed, surprised, and amused, "Pregnancy hormones are powerful, Alec. You'll get used to it. Anyway, these two pups are doing great, and the first of your fourth months is almost over."

"Four? I thought they were nine…"

"Wolves pregnancies are shorter." 

She showed them the small hands and then followed the line of their backbones down to their legs. When she was right above Alec's pelvis she stopped and moved the probe, again and again, sometimes pushing it further into his skin. 

Then she called Raphael, her assistant and midwife of the pack.

"Why don't you bring the pups to take a snack while I explain to Alec and Magnus a few things?"

Raphael nodded and called the children, taking their hands and guiding them outside of the room, closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" Magnus immediately asked, "I saw you were checking some parameters and…"

Cat sighed and stood up, giving a clean paper to Alec, to dry himself from the gel.

"Sit and look at the images. You have a low-lying placenta at the moment, and this can be a dangerous condition as your pregnancy comes to its end. I hope it will get better but this still requires some attention."

Alec's eyes were concentrated and focused, going back and forth from the screen to Cat.

"Anything," he said.

"No physical efforts that put a strain on it, no picking up heavy things, and the kids only when you are sitting. No physical exercise and no penetrative sex, both ways. This condition may be due to the pills they gave you. Try to rest as much as you can. I will check you again in two weeks, and if you notice any bleeding, even an imperceptible one, rush over here. Ok? I will send Raphael every two days to have a look at you."

"Can I shift?" Alec asked because the need of being in his wolf form had gotten stronger since he knew he was expecting.

"Yes," Cat answered, "just try to avoid shifting under triggering circumstances and, of course, no runs, no fights, anything like that, just quiet strolls around the forest, and always with someone by your side."

Magnus helped him get down from the bed and they went to the kids, stopping to have an ice-cream together on their way back.

The drive home was silent, apart from Cobalt and Gray fighting about the pups’ sex and names.

Magnus could feel his omega was scared, he could scent the uncertainty, and placed one hand on Alec's thigh, gently stroking it.

  
  


When they were home, Alec laid on the couch and called the kids. He smiled as he took them on his lap.

"So? How was it?"

"They are beautiful," Gray said, "I already love them so much. Would you let me lull them to sleep when they will be here?"

"Sure we will. And you Cobalt? How do you feel?"

The boy was absorbed in his thoughts before answering, "I don't know how I feel. It's _too much_. I …, I am happy and excited, and … I don't know…"

Alec pinched the tip of his nose between his index and middle fingers.

"I understand, it's the same for me too. Anyway, kids, me and papa need to tell you something. Cat said the pups are ok and growing just fine, but I need rest. I can't pick you up while standing, and I won’t be able to do our _fight_ game for a while. To be honest, I should be lying for most of the time, but I promise, we'll make the most of our time together anyway."

The two children were looking at him, worried.

"It's all gonna be ok, don't be afraid. That sort of _nest_ that is carrying the babies it's placed too low, that's all. But you can cuddle with me here, I will read more books and we can watch movies, and handicraft the Xmas decorations for the tree, the house, and the garden. How does this sound?"

The pups smiled and hugged him.

"We'll help you keep our room tidy," Gray told him, "and I can cook a bit," Cobalt added.

"Yes, that's the spirit! We have only three months left before these two come out, it's gonna be less than the blink of an eye."

Magnus watched him, his omega, his incredible mate taking the reins and giving all of them the reassurance they all needed. So strong and so brave. He walked to the back of the couch and embraced him from behind, resting his chin above his head.

"Dad is right. Let's make the most of this waiting time, we will all be very busy when the pups arrive”. Then he placed a soft kiss on Alec's hair before asking him, "Let's order some takeout for tonight, uhm? How do you feel about it? We have to celebrate."

Alec pushed his head back, "Sounds perfect, Magnus, yes."

They ate and played around the couch, then Alec told them one of his long stories, the ones he loved to invent and create, one new story for every night he put the pups to bed.

Magnus called it _his gift_.

  
  


When the kids were sound asleep, Magnus brought them to bed and came back. He found Alec with his eyes closed. He bent and slid one arm under his knee and the other behind his neck, ready to pick him up.

“Don’t you dare carry me like the sleeping beauty,” Alec mumbled and laughed, sitting. He looked at Magnus. He was still bent, ready to help him. He rubbed his nose against him and smiled, “I’m not scared, alpha, don’t be.”

Magnus shook his head at his stubborn mate, pulling him up on his legs, “If you aren’t, I'm not as well, but promise me you'll let me take care of you, ok?”

Alec sighed, “I promise, yes.” 

As they made their way to their bedroom, Magnus stopped in front of the small room they used as a laundry. “In the next few days, I will ask Jace and Simon to help me build a shed outside where we can put all these things, so I can set up my working place here.”

“Magnus…”

“I will try to work from home as much as I can."

“But your job…”

“It’s just a job,” Magnus shushed him, “I like it and I am glad for it, but it’s nothing compared to you and the pups. I can do most of my work from home. I will bring my drawing board here, and go to the clients only when it’ll be necessary.”

Alec ducked his head because he knew there was no room for any argument.

  
They stripped from their clothes, Magnus turned the lights off, and lied next to Alec. They were facing each other in the dark, their eyes trying to figure out their silhouettes when Alec blurted out, “I’m sorry."

“What for?” 

Alec remained quiet at first, then turned on his back to look at the ceiling, “For making all the things so complicated for us.”

“What’s complicated Alec? The drugs they used on you have put your body under an extreme amount of stress and toxic substances, there’s nothing to feel sorry about.”

Alec seemed restless and shifted against the sheets.

“I mean...the sex thing too.”

Magnus pulled up on one elbow, “Are you kidding?”

“Magnus three months are a lot of time, I…”

“I can’t believe you are really telling me this. Come here,” but Alec stayed still where he was. “Do I have to make you move? Come here, please.”

The omega slid on his butt until his shoulder was pressed to Magnus’ chest, but he was still not looking at him.

Magnus bowed his head and found his lips.

“There are so many other things that we can do other than what Cat has forbidden us."

“If you say so,” Alec answered, not really convinced.

“Where has your mind gone? Tell me.”

“I don’t want you to get bored.”

Magnus burst out laughing, falling on his back, his whole body shaking as he guffawed.

“You think it’s funny?” 

Suddenly Magnus was straddling him, his mouth already trailing soft kisses down his chest, their scents filling with arousal. When he was just an inch above Alec’s briefs, they heard Cobalt crying out from the other room. Magnus groaned in frustration and left one last kiss just above Alec’s hip bone.

“Try to catch some sleep, I will show you _boring_ tomorrow.”

Alec chuckled and turned on his side to watch his mate putting his sweater on, opening the door and saying, “...and this conversation is far from over, sleep now, I’ll be back soon.”

  
  
When Alec woke up, it was still dark outside, he ran toward the bathroom before his stomach retched. After the third time, he felt better and opened the tap to wash away the sour from his mouth. When he looked back at the mirror, he saw Magnus standing behind him.

He was smiling that sweet smile, the one that he had only for Alec. “I could survive a lifetime only kissing you and holding you in my arms. That’s all I ask for.”

Alec’s mouth curled up in a shy smile and his cheeks flushed just that little bit. Magnus took him by the hand and pulled him into his arms. “Come back to sleep now.” 

Alec followed him to the bed, two warm tears falling down his cheeks, “I could kiss you forever too, alpha. I love you so much.”

  
  
  
  
  


The following days flew by quicker than Alec had thought at first, filled with Magnus' presence and the kids that were always around him and the couch.

They cut paper decorations for the tree or carved them from the salt dough they made together, painted them, and let them dry near the fireplace. 

His belly was slowly getting rounder, but not that much. It was so small that under one of his large sweaters, it was almost impossible to notice. The pups were not as huge as their gestational age would request, but as long as they were gaining weight, Cat told him not to worry too much. 

If his days were filled with keeping the kids busy, the nights and early mornings were only for him and his alpha. Magnus massaged his back, cuddled him to sleep, woke up when his morning sickness brought him on his knees, and kissed his fears away at night when all the worst outcomes came back to haunt him. When in their bed, it was Magnus' turn to tell a story, his head resting on Alec's belly, as he recounted to the babies the legends of his pack, from the oldest ancestors to nowadays. 

  
  
  
  
  


Days became weeks, and the first morning without morning sickness, caught Alec by surprise. He felt incredibly _better._ He shrugged at first and then stretched his arms up above his head, and went to take a shower. As he was stripping in the bathroom, he glanced at his image in the mirror and noticed that his bump was getting bigger. He turned around as a model would do on a runway, and cocked his head. 

_Strange_. 

His belly swelled just above his pelvis and he realized he was feeling a sort of ambivalence. On one side he loved it. It looked just right on him, as if it was always supposed to grow right there, but on the other side, it was something that clashed with all he had been taught since he was a boy, as if his deepest memories were fighting against this _new_ Alec he was seeing in the mirror.

He exhaled, rubbing both of his palms on the bump.

Would Magnus like him? Of course, his alpha had seen him in the past weeks, but he doubted that under his clothes and in the dark, Magnus had realized how much his body had changed. Also, between them being tired and Alec's sickness, they had never shared more than some heated kisses. For the first morning in weeks, Alec felt he wanted more. But was he even attractive or desirable as he was now? 

He took a long shower, gently moving his hands all over his body as if he had to reacquaint with it. There were new dimples and new curves, his lower back was gently curving inside, following his growing belly, and his nipples were so sensitive that he gasped when he brushed them to wash his chest. Before his body could turn on and react to the stimulation he turned the knob at a cold temperature. If he had to do something, he would do that with his alpha. He quickly dried and exited the bathroom only in his robe. 

To his big disappointment, he heard the children mumbling in the other room, and his mind went to when there would be four of them, Cobalt and Gray and the newborns. He shook his head and dressed up, putting away his arousal for later, and walked toward the kitchen to finally cook breakfast for the first time in days.

He opened the fridge tentatively, ready to feel the urge to throw up as soon as the first smell hit his nose, but, surprisingly, nothing came. He smiled and laughed, and bumped a little on his toes. Cat said it would have improved, and it had!

Enthusiasm got the best of him and he ended up cooking as if he had to feed an army. The kids had their mouths already full when Magnus walked into the living room.

He took the new sight in, happy to see his omega laughing and … _eating…_? He stepped toward the table and looked at the food.

"You made all this?" he asked, sitting next to Alec and leaning to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm," Alec mumbled, "feeling better, a lot better, to be honest, no sickness and a lot of energy." 

Magnus chuckled and took a bite of the waffle Alec was offering him.

"Delicious, just as you are. Love to see you're hungry again."

"Not just for the food," he whispered in his alpha’s ear, his juniper scent spiking, and he softly pecked Magnus' lobe with his lips.

A sudden heat flared up in Magnus' chest and cheeks, and his eyes widened, a feeling he wasn't expecting at morning breakfast. He quickly put some coffee in his cup, and started a random talk about the school schedule of the day, hoping to divert his attention from how husky and aroused Alec has sounded.

They helped the kids get ready and finally, Magnus walked them to school. He had come to love these morning and afternoon walks that once were only Alec's territory. 

When he came back home Alec was reading on the couch. Magnus kissed him gently, not really sure if he could act on the words Alec had told him before. 

"I wasn't joking," Alec said, blocking him inside his arms and searching for his lips again. 

Magnus kissed him back, tightening his grip around his lower waist and hoisting him up, gasping as the round form of Alec’s belly hit his chest. 

A sudden wave of embarrassment washed Alec. He drew back a little, trying to disentangle from his alpha’s embrace, his scent changing. They had always enjoyed making love in the daylight, losing themselves in seeing the same passion mirrored in each other’s eyes. But now? He wasn’t sure he wanted to strip in front of Magnus anymore, he should have waited for the night to fall. 

Magnus halted all his movements, putting him down, and raised his hands up to his shoulders, in surrender. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, it's more than ok if you have changed your mind, Alec," he said, leaving some space between them. His gaze found Alec with his pupils almost black with lust, but an uncertain expression shading their usual sparkling.

"I want to," Alec breathed out, "I want you, it's just that…"

Magnus gently stroked his palms up and down Alec's sides, "Come on, let’s lay down on the bed and talk. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

When his alpha sat on the edge of their bed still holding his hands, Alec looked at him. He was beautiful. Amazing in the morning sun. Magnus pulled him closer and left a tender kiss on Alec's bump, his fingers framing his invisible belly button.

"It's exactly that," Alec mumbled, leaving Magnus confused, trying to figure out the cryptic message his mate had just given him. He waited for Alec to explain, but instead, the omega remained silent, his eyes begging for Magnus to understand without him saying more. After a few seconds of glances, Alec pushed his belly forward, pressing it against Magnus' hands, and that’s when Magnus finally got it.

He bowed and kissed his stomach again, curling his fingers around the hem of Alec’s black sweater.

“I gasped because, under all those baggy clothes you wear, I didn't notice how much it’d grown. Is this? Is this that made you react so weirdly to my touch? Did you think I wouldn't like it? To see what _our love_ has done to your body? Because that's what it is Alexander. This is how the immense love I have for you has taken shape inside of you. How could you ever think I wouldn't want this? You?”

Alec's mouth went dry and he swallowed trying to find the strength to say anything. But the words just didn't come. 

Magnus tugged at the fabric, "Can I?"

There were so much tenderness and respect in that simple question his alpha had asked him. For his feelings, for his haywire conflicting emotions, for his body, for his being. 

Alec wrapped his long fingers around Magnus' wrists, encouraging him to go on. As soon as the sweater was over his belly, Magnus kissed it, with his lips and his tongue and there was something so sensual in the way he did it, that made Alec’s fears subside, as more and more slick started to wet his boxers and pants.

Magnus' breath hitched as he smelled it, his eyes turning red with arousal, his hands sliding up to Alec’s chest, carrying the garment with them and removing it completely, leaving Alec’s chest bare in front of him.

"It’s beautiful, you are beautiful” he whispered, never leaving Alec’s gaze, "and you smell amazing," his hands caressing every inch of skin they could reach.

Alec finally gave in to what he had been wanting since the moment he woke up and pushed Magnus down on his back, shoving him further onto the bed, before removing his pants and briefs.

Magnus didn’t lose time and quickly got rid of his clothes too, waiting for Alec to join him. He extended one hand to his omega, inviting him to lay on his side. Then Alec saw him changing his position until they were flipped, Magnus’ breath ghosting around his erection.

“Is this ok?” he heard him ask again as he gently kissed Alec’s inner thigh.

Alec didn’t answer, he just circled Magnus’ butt with one arm and pressed him closer, until his closed lips left a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock, before opening and sealing around it. 

“Beautiful and mine…,” Magnus whispered between the moans, as they losed themselves. 

  
  
  
  
  


The day of the last ultrasound had come. Just two more weeks and the pups would have been with them. Magnus hummed in his sleep as Alec kissed his bare back. After the sickness and the insecurities had disappeared, they had sex almost every day.

“Too tired,” Magnus mumbled.

“Don’t worry, just wanted to kiss you good morning. Did I worn my alpha out?” 

Magnus turned on his side, “Never. You’re never too much. I really should get up and shower. I’m sorry I’m leaving you today, but I …”

“I’m ok, it’s ok. Raphael will come later and you will be here to pick us up for the examination. You have given up so much for me in these months. Let me prepare you some breakfast.”

Magnus stopped him, “No, Alec. You need to rest. I know you’re tired of moving from the couch to the bed, but these are the last two weeks. Hang in there, ok?”

Alec nodded and lied down again, reading a book while Magnus took his shower and dressed up. Soon Simon stepped in to take Cobalt and Gray to school since Magnus had to drive to his client.

“Raphael is coming around eleven,” Magnus said to Alec, bringing him a cup of the coffee he has made and a toast.

He sat beside him, as he was trying to fix the knot of his tie when Alec's hands stopped him. “Let me do this,” he told him gently as his fingers tightened the knot. “You look gorgeous, alpha.”

Magnus kissed him and waved him goodbye, “Seven pm, I’ll be here. Don’t walk alone to the door, ok?”

At ten Raphael sent him a message, warning he’d be a little late, and the day seemed to proceed well until he was standing beside the counter to warm the lunch Magnus had left him. He felt a twinge, followed by a deep penetrating pain, spreading from his ribs to his lower back. His breath hitched and he had to bend in two, grasping the edge of the furniture to remain upon his feet. He waited for the pain to subside, but it only worsened as the minutes went by. Alec dropped to his knees and managed to crawl back to the couch where he’d left his phone. That’s when he finally focused on the dampness he felt between his thighs. He slowly pulled down his sweatpants and realized he was bleeding. A pretty considerable amount of blood in such a short time. 

“Cat?” he panted into the phone as soon as the woman picked up.

“Alec? What’s wrong? Where’s Raphael?” she could feel him gasping and breathing quickly.

“He hasn’t come yet. Cat I’m in pain, so much pain and there’s blood. Cat, I … I can’t breathe, I feel like I’m fainting.”

His head started spinning and he fell to the ground, trying to keep the phone close to his ears. He could feel his wolf struggling to come out, but he remembered what Cat had told him, so he tried to control his insticts.

He heard Cat shouting and calling him.

“Alec, Alec? Talk to me, please, try to stay conscious, have you called Magnus?”

“No, no, don’t call him Cat, please. He’ll drive too fast and put himself in danger. Don't call him please,” his voice was turning feebler.

“Alec, speak, tell me something, anything? Please just don’t fall asleep, please, we're on our way,” but Alec wasn’t responding anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


“Cat? Why are you calling me, did something happen?” Magnus’ voice was already on alert.

“Magnus, we’re taking Alec to the hospital. He called me ten minutes ago, telling me he was in pain and that he was bleeding. He’s unconscious but breathing on his own and I can still hear the two heartbeats. ”

She heard him sigh on the other side of the phone. She would have never wanted to put her dearest friend in front of such a horrible choice, but she knew she had to.

“Magnus, we probably won’t have the time to wait until you’ll be back. If …,” she paused searching for the strength to let the words out, “if I ever have to choose between him and the pups …”

She heard him sob, “Him…,” he whispered, his voice broken in pain, “save him.”

Then there was the sound of a door slamming.

“Magnus please drive carefully. Alec didn’t want me to call you because he was worried you’d drive too fast. Please, do that for him.” 

  
  
  


When he stepped out of the car, he noticed that Raphael was waiting for him outside the emergency. His legs were trembling as he was getting closer. He wanted to know, but he was terrified at the same time. 

“They’re alive, Magnus, all three of them,” Raphael told him, engulfing him in a strong embrace as he let his friend fall apart in his arms. 

“How is Alec?”

“He’s a fighter, and he’s strong. Magnus, he’ll be ok, but there’s something Cat has to tell you. Come inside, we were all waiting for you.”

“What about the pups?”

“A little small, but they’ll thrive. Come on, let’s go inside.”

“Magnus,” he heard Cat say, as she hugged him, the signs of a hard day clear on her face. “Alec is ok, he’s sleeping right now, he hasn’t woken up yet after the surgery. Let’s sit here and have a talk, ok? I want you to tell him what happened. Want some tea?”

Magnus just nodded, his head throbbing as he felt all the tension finally leave his body. 

“Has Simon taken Cobalt and Gray?”

“Yes, he took them home with him and Jace. He called and I told them everything was fine, and that you would call them later.”

He sipped some tea and waited for Cat to speak again.

“When we found him he had already lost a large amount of blood. After we took the pups out the bleeding didn’t stop, so I had to remove his womb. But he’s ok, he’s healing fast and already replacing the blood loss, just as the strong wolf he is. I’m sorry.”

Magnus took her hand in his and squeezed it, hard, “You saved him, Cat. He’s alive. That’s what counts most. I could never thank you enough. Can I see him and the pups?”

“Of course you can, Magnus.”

Cat walked him to the door of the room and let him in. Alec was there, his eyes closed, his face pale, a bandage circling his abdomen and lower waist. His breathing was regular and Magnus felt so much love and gratitude filling his heart.

He sat on the side of the bed and skimmed his fingers on the omega’s forehead.

Alec’s eyelids fluttered and barely opened. A weak smile spread on his face as he saw his alpha sitting next to him, “Magnus..., how are the pups?”

“They’re alive and ok,” he muttered as he felt his throat tighten with emotion, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when all this happened, you must have been so scared.”

Alec closed his eyes, “I was more scared that you killed yourself trying to come to me.”

Magnus kissed him gently on his head, “I know, Cat told me.” Then he threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, “They had to remove your womb, completely.”

Silence fell into the room for an instant, as Alec processed the words inside his head.

“Are you disappointed?” he asked Magnus after a while.

“What? Why should I ever be?” 

“You’re the Alpha of the pack, and the other alphas have so many...”

Magnus took Alec's chin between his fingers, gently turning his head to face him, “When Cat asked me who she had to save first between you and the pups, I chose you, Alexander, without a doubt, without a hesitation. It’s you that I want.”

“Then if you’re ok with that, I’m more than ok too. I already have everything I need right here beside me. You and our four pups.”

Magnus kept on caressing his head and kissing him until Cat entered the room pushing a small crib, “Alec, you’re up, how are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but ok. Can I see them?”

“Of course, after I’ve checked on you. Now Magnus will have to remove his shirt and I’ll put them on his chest, skin on skin, then you can take one of them or both. You have two boys, one alpha and one omega.”

While she was talking, Magnus undressed and washed his hands, sitting in the armchair next to Alec, ready to take them in his arms. Cat went to the crib and opened it. The cool air of the room made the pups stir and let out a soft cry.

“Ssshhh, your papa is coming.”

She took the first one out and turned toward Alec and Magnus.

“Max,” they both said together at the same time. 

“Welcome to our pack, Max,” Cat told him and handed him to Magnus. A sweet, delicate scent, very similar to Alec’s one hit him as he pulled the baby against his chest and closed his arms around him.

“Welcome baby Max,” he whispered in his ears, “we love you so much.”

Cat pulled the other baby up and looked at them again, waiting for another name.

“He’s Rafael,” Alec said.

“Welcome to our pack, Rafael,” Cat told him as she had done with his brother, before landing him on Magnus’ waist. The alpha kissed his head tenderly, whispering his welcome in his ears.

Rafael’s more spicy and strong scent mixed with Magnus’ and his brother’s one as their papa cradled them both against his chest.

Magnus started gently swaying his arms back and forth, as Cat removed the bandages. 

“The bleeding has stopped, and the wound it’s already healing, you’ll be ready to go home in a couple of days. Now, Max or Rafael first?”

“Look at them,” he said, his eyes never leaving Magnus, “they have fallen asleep again. Let them get accustomed to their papa’s scent and skin, I can have them later.”

Magnus’ looked at him, “Are you sure?” he asked.

“More than that. They’re yours as much as they are mine. They are here because we love each other, so it doesn’t matter which chest they’ll sleep on. Let’s call Cobalt and Gray.”

The night fell joious onto their heads, each of them holding one newborn and one of their kids, as the fullness of their new reality took the form of their sweet laughters.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on Tumbl at @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
